Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987)
Star Trek: The Next Generation is an American science fiction television series created by Gene Roddenberry. The series aired between September 28, 1987 and May 23, 1994, consisting of 178 episodes. Starring *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William Riker 'Also Starring' *LeVar Burton as Lt. Geordi La Forge *Denise Crosby as Lt. Tasha Yar *Michael Dorn as Lt. Worf *Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data *Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher 'Guest Stars' *Alexandra Johnson - One Zero (ep15) *Armin Shimerman - Letek (ep5) *Brenda Bakke - Rivan (ep8) *Brenda Strong - Rashella (ep17) *Brooke Bundy - Sarah MacDougal (ep2) *Carolyn McCormick - Minuet (ep15) *Charles H. Hyman - Konmel (ep20) *Clayton Rohner - Admiral Mark Jameson (ep16) *David Froman - K'Nera (ep20) *Doug Warhit - Kazago (ep9) *Elizabeth Lindsey - Luisa Kim (ep18) *Eric Menyuk - The Traveler (ep6) *Frank Corsentino - Bok (ep9) *Gene Dynarski - Orfil Quinteros (ep15) *Gerard Prendergast - Bjorn Bensen (ep18) *Harvey Jason - Felix Leech (ep12) *Herta Ware - Maman Picard (ep6) *Jake Dengel - Mordoc (ep5) *James Louis Watkins - Hagon (ep3) *Jandi Swanson - Katie (ep17) *Jay Louden - Liator (ep8) *Jerry Hardin - Radue (ep17) *Jessie Lawrence Ferguson - Lutan (ep3) *John de Lancie - Q *John Durbin - Ssestar (ep7) *John Putch - Mordock (ep19) *Karen Montgomery - Beata (ep14) *Karole Selmon - Yareena (ep3) *Katy Boyer - Zero One (ep15) *Lawrence Tierney - Cyrus Redblock (ep12) *Majel Barrett - Lwaxana Troi (ep11) *Marsha Hunt - Anne Jameson (ep16) *Michael Bell as Zorn (ep1) *Nan Martin - Victoria Miller (ep11) *Patricia McPherson - Ariel (ep14) *Rob Knepper - Wyatt Miller (ep11) *Robert Ellenstein - Steven Miller (ep11) *Robert Ito - Lt. Chang (ep19) *Robert Schenkkan - Lt. Cdr. Dexter Remmick (ep19) *Sam Hennings - Ramsey (ep14) *Stanley Kamel - Kosinski (ep6) *Tracey Walter - Kayron (ep5) *Vaughn Armstrong - Korris (ep20) *Walter Gotell - Kurt Mandl (ep18) *Ward Costello - Admiral Gregory Quinn (ep19) *William Boyett - Dan Bell (ep12) *Biff Yeager - Argyle *Colm Meaney - Miles O'Brien *Darryl Henriques - Portal (ep5) *David Selburg - Whalen (ep12) *Gary Armagnac - McNary (ep12) *Ivy Bethune - Duana (ep17) *Kavi Raz - Singh (ep7) *Paul Lambert - Melian (ep17) *Robert Towers - Rata (ep9) *Stephen Gregory - Jake Kurland (ep19) *Tasia Valenza - T'Shanik (ep19) *and Carel Struycken as Mr. Homn (ep11) *and Michael Pataki as Karnas (ep16) 'Special Guest Appearance By' *DeForest Kelley - Admiral Leonard McCoy (ep1) 'Co-Starring' *Elaine Nalee - Female Survivor (ep10) *William A. Wallace - Wesley Crusher (Age 25; ep10) *Abdul Salaam El Razzac - Bass Player (ep15) *Anna Katarina - Valeda (ep11) *Benjamin W.S. Lum - Jim Shimoda (ep2) *Brad Zerbst - Medical Technician (ep8) *Brendan McKane - Technician #1 (ep19) *Carolyn Allport - Jessica Bradley (ep12) *Carolyne Barry - Female Engineer (ep18) *Connie Danese - Toya (ep17) *Dan Mason - Accolan (ep17) *Daniel Riordan - Rondon (ep19) *Danitza Kingsley - Ariana (ep11) *David Micahael Graves - 2nd Edo Boy (ep8) *David Q. Combs - 1st Mediator (ep8) *David Renan - Conn (ep2) *Dick Miller - Vendor (ep12) *Dierk Torsek - Dr. Bernard (ep17) *Eric Matthew - 1st Edo Boy (ep8) *Estee Chandler - Oliana Mirren (ep19) *Iva Lane - Zero Zero (ep15) *Jack Sheldon - Piano Player (ep15) *Jessica Bova - Alexandra (ep17) *Josh Clark - Conn (ep8) *Judith Jones - Edo Girl (ep8) *Kelli Ann McNally - One One (ep15) *Kenny Koch - Kissing Crewman (ep2) *Leonard John Crofoot - Trent (ep14) *Mario Roccuzzo - Arthur Malencon (ep18) *Michael Rider - Transporter Chief *Michele Marsh - Leda (ep17) *Mike Genovese - Desk Seargeant (ep12) *Mike Gomez - Daimon Tarr (ep5) *Philip N. Waller - Harry (ep17) *Raye Birk - Wrenn (ep11) *Richard Lavin - 2nd Mediator (ep8) *Ron Brown - Drummer (ep15) *Skip Stellrecht - Engineering Crewman (ep2) *Vanessa Bova - Alexandra (ep17) *Wyatt Knight - Technician #2 (ep19) 'Featuring' *Brad Zerbst - Nurse (ep20) *Cary-Hiroyuki - Mandarin Bailiff (ep1) *Charles Dayton - Crewmember (ep6) *Chuck Hicks - Military Officer (ep1) *David Erskine - Bandi Shopkeeper (ep1) *Dennis Madalone - Ramos (ep20) *Erik Cord - Thug (ep12) *Evelyn Guerrero - Young Female Ensign (ep1) *Jimmy Ortega - Torres (ep1) *Rhonda Aldrich - Secretary (ep12) *Robert Bauer - Kunivas (ep20) *Timothy Dang - Main Bridge Security (ep1) *Victoria Dillard - Ballerina (ep6) 'Uncredited' *Armin Shimerman - Betazoid Gift Box (ep11) *Brent Spiner - Lore (ep13) Category:TV Series Category:1987 TV Series